A brasserie, commonly referred to as a bra, is an article of clothing that is often considered an “undergarment”. However, in the regions with warm climates, or in general during the hot summer months, when worn under tank tops, tube tops or other sleeveless shirts often the bra straps become exposed in often unsightly ways, thus migrating from an “undergarment” item to a much more exposed and scrutinized “top garment” status. One solution is to turn these often burdensome straps into a fashion statement. While decorative removable bra straps are already on the market, sometimes referred to as “shoulder jewelry” this invention proposes a way to construct such decorative bra straps into an interchangeable piece of jewelry for the neck, waist, wrist and ankle and can also be simply engineered into an eye glass chain.